1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-taking control apparatus with a communication function and a notification method of the image-taking control apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
An image-taking control apparatus that has a function as a Web server for communicating with a client apparatus through a network is known. A system that uses an electronic mail to notify a receiving party of a URL for connecting to a Web server is also known.
In the above conventional art, a problem exists in that in a case where an image-taking control apparatus with a communication function has a Web server function to allow a communication terminal to connect to the image-taking control apparatus via a communications network to view images stored therein, when a communication terminal attempts to connect to the image-taking control apparatus it is not possible for the communication terminal to know whether or not the Web server function is activated before attempting the connection.
Another problem is that in order to ensure a connection from a communication terminal to a Web server of an image-taking control apparatus with a communication function, the Web server function must be activated at all times.
A further problem in the conventional art is that the Web server function is not built into the image-taking control apparatus, and it is thus not possible to carry out notification of activation and termination of the Web server function.